Rock Stars
by The Trashiest of Fangirls
Summary: Amethyst is a international rock star...at least,she's the drummer of her family band, the Quartzes. Peridot's just a friend from New Jersey who fell hard for the old "sensitive guy with a guitar shtick" back in their high school days. She also has dreams of making music the world loves too. But they're just dreams she didn't even start to have until she saw her dear friend winning


"Ugh, thank god, we're out of this oven," whined a chubby dark skinned latina as she opened up the door to the washed up green car, smacking some gum. "Seriously, Peri, you gotta get your AC fixed. I can't take this anymore. " She pushed back some of her curly black hair that reached her shoulders from her eyes away from her face. The light skinned blasian girl with messy dyed blonde hair and spectacles sitting on her face that sat by her aka behind the wheel grunted and she clenched on to the steering wheel. She sighed deeply

"Just get out of the car, Smoky." she grumbled. Smoky nodded. Peridot watched her reach into the pockets of her black knee high shorts. As she stopped paying mind to her to simply open the door, in seconds, she felt a hard plastic object roughly roll onto the center of her face and SLAM against her nose. She softly cried in pain and rubbed her nose. She didn't hesitate to turn her head over to Smoky, who immediately dashed herself out of the car, swinging her yoyo in hand.

"Ha, I'm really sorry, Per!" she raised her voice to assure Peridot could hear her from the window. She blew a small bubble which popped straight after. Peridot only rubbed her nose more, furrowing her eyebrows deeply in order to reassure Smoky. She was still pissed. She opened up the door, finally releasing her nose. It still ached, yeah, but Peridot was too tough to mind it all that much. She lowered her shades over her spectacles to block her eyes from the glimmering sun outside. She casually leaned her arm against the car, yet quickly came back after feeling a minor burn from the skin.

"Let's just go already, alright? Don't r-" and before Peridot knew it, in horror she would watch Smoky Quartz zip through the busy parking lot of a mega toy store, causing luckily only sharp halts and loud commotion from the cars. She felt her heart stop beating right then and there.

"SMOKY!" she cried. Smoky made it to the automatic doors. Hearing her name, she turned back to face Peridot. She stomped her black flip flop against the road. Peridot sighed deeply. "Clod… "

She didn't get paid enough to deal with her, come to think of it she didn't get paid at all. She grabbed her small black designer purse from her seat that was kept warm under her own little butt sitting on it and shut the door behind her. She locked up the car and followed Smoky inside the doors.

"You've got thirty minutes, okay, Smoky? We're only purchasing your little yoyos, nothing more, " she jammed her finger against Smoky's stomach, making it jiggle like jello. Smoky removed Peridot's finger from her stomach. Although Smoky was about nine years younger than Peridot, due to Peridot being so short and Smoky family's genes, she was much taller than Peridot.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. " Smoky rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, blushing slightly.

Peridot didn't stop. She couldn't stop. "and no running around like you've gone insane! We're in a public… " Peridot went on and on about her little rules. Peridot had a vein urgent of trying to get out of her forehead before it would miserably die of a heat stroke. But Smoky made it as if she deserved it, she knew from six years of babysitting her, so you'd have to trust her on this. Smoky silently listened, glancing through the store for the toys. "Are we clear?"

Smoky nodded. And after that, Peridot and Smoky scampered to find these yoyos. It was surprisingly a little hard to find which is why it took them more than thirty minutes. Wait, no it wasn't! Smoky and Peridot were too busy window shopping together. They were planning to get the yoyos, sure. But their eyes got distracted. As Smoky was busy gazing at a scooter, Peridot felt a rapid buzzing alongside soft playing of a tune. Against the pockets of her overalls. Smoky sung along the words to. Peridot joined in for a short verse before swiping her phone to the green, barely looking to see who it was.

"Uh, hello?!" she greeted.

"Yo, Per!" a lady's familiar raspy voice greeted back casually. Peridot's cheeks were soon on fire, as Smoky surfed through the shelves for her toys, Peridot spun around to the opposite direction to hide her big goofy smile. There, she was.

"Uh, hey, Amethyst," Peridot uttered. _This was the first time Amethyst has spoken to her in two weeks maybe? Three weeks? Five? A month or two?_ Of course Peridot knew it was literally only two weeks.

"What's good back there in Joiisery?" Amethyst chuckled to herself. Peridot glanced to the side. She leaned against the shelf and placed her other hand in her pocket.

"Uh, nothing really. I'm with Smoky. We're supposed to be buying some seemingly pointless contraption all the kids are playing now, it's just a string between two disks. A yo-yo they call it?" Speaking of which, she turned her head over a little to look at Smoky. "Come on, Smoky! We don't have all day!" she stamped her foot. She heard Amethyst's contagious laugh.

"God, I keep on forgetting you've had no chi-Aw, shit, Smokey's with you? Lemme say hi to that little shit!" she cackled. Peridot shrugged.

"Okay, but you're coming back to me after her, okay, clod?" she said this playfully. She really was desperate to talk to her again. "It's been two week!"

"Yeah, a' course, Per. Smoky just hasn't been calling for a while. Might have to give her some kinda word beating or something if ya know what I mean, heh, " Peridot heard a small smack. "Those were my fists." she reassured her. Peridot shrugged.

"What? No, I don't," she crossed her arms using her right shoulder to hold her phone.

"Welp," she heard Amethyst smack her lips. "I dunno how to say it in 'evil nerd speak' so just pass it over."

"Fine. " she grabbed her phone with her left hand and turned her head over to find that there was no ten year old girl bugging people with her jokes, there was no ten year old girl. . She felt her heart stop, the room was air conditioned due to it being over eighty degrees outside. "Wait-um, ixnay that. My phone battery is going to die any minute!" she fumbled around with her phone and loosely canceled the call.

"Smoky!" she called out. Smoky poked her head out the shelf next to the one she was previously in.

"Yeah?" Smoky leaned against the shelf. Peridot resisted her urge to yell at Smoky. She knew how Smoky hated it and she clearly didn't deserve it. She took a deep breath.

"Uh, wait a second, don't move .."she muttered. She brought her phone back up and unlocked, recalling Amethyst.

"Charged your phone, Per?" Peridot heard as she put her phone to her ear. She heard a loud crunch sound follow along.

"Yeah. Here's Smoky…" she shoved the phone up to Smokys face. "Amethyst wants to speak to you." she said to Smoky.

"Yeah? Oh, cool!" she grabbed the phone from Peridot. Peridot eavesdropped on their sisterly conversation. Anticipating her soon conversation with Amethyst. The conversation was lengthy, to Peridot anyway. Smoky showed Peridot a large box of yoyos. Peridot nodded her head and they headed off to the cashier. Through the line there, Smoky handed Peridot's phone back over to her. "Heart, eh?" she smirked, pointing to a purple heart emoji that was typed by Amethyst's name. Peridot blushed slightly.

"Yes, that is a heart. I'm happy they're teaching you this stuff at school." she grumbled. She snatched the phone from Smoky and put it to her ear. "Amethyst?! Hi, it's me Peridot." she gushed, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Peri, this sucks but my phone… it's gonna die!" she whined. Peridot's mouth dropped.

"Wh-what?"

After an awkward silence…

Amethyst cackled.

"How has it been so long and you're still a massive idiot, dude?" she laughed some more. Peridot was stunned. She clenched her phone tightly, blushing furiously.

"I'm not an idiot, you were always the one with the atrocious grades through school!" she hissed.

"Heh, okay, chill, Peri. I was just kidding. Now, I'm kind of offended you didn't ask me how I am, don't I matter?" Peridot shook her head, even if Amethyst didn't see it.

"Of course you do, how was your day?" she asked. She smiled softly as she reached the counter. She watched the cashier check out the door. She heard another crunching sound come from Amethyst's line.

"Jasp is still being a dick peruse, you won't believe what she did just now..." _**Cruunncchhh**_ She spoke through munching on her chips, Peri barely understood her, but she nodded along, getting the jist with Amethyst's tone. Amethyst audibly sighed, "Man…sorry, I haven't been talking to you, Peridot. It's just the band's been rehearsing stuff for our performance at the Diamond Awards nonstop, hell, I'm on my thirty minute break right now." Peridot blushed softly.

"...What ever are you talking about?" she chuckled hardly. "I've barely even noticed of your two week absence, " she cleared her throat, "Am I invited? You didn't say anything to me yet about my tickets."

"Huh? Oh, shit, of course you are, dude!" Peridot held her phone with her shoulder and reached into her purse for her wallet. She smiled brightly as she opened up her wallet for her bank card, blushing furiously.

"I can't believe I almost forgot that, holy shit. I'm the worst friend ever." she heard Amethyst groan. _**Crrruuuunncchh**_. _ **Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**_ Smoky placed her box on the checkout. "Smoky, too? I'm dead in the head right now." Amethyst groaned more, but now without any real actual words. "Somebody else must've-ugh, I'll do it a little later, okay? Promise."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up about it. I don't even follow award shows like those, they're all just giant advertisements for the media, just not too much in your face,"she shrugged. "I never really watched them as an adolescent after watching and realizing this from one of the Kid Choice Awards." There was a short and awkward silence between the two.

Amethyst finally responded as Peridot paid for the box.

"Well, you're kinda a bummer, as always, but...I guess, yeah, but I'm performing and a paycheck is a paycheck, y'know what I mean, Per?" she sighed. "So you don't want to go then?" Peridot wrinkled her face. She followed Smoky's skipping out of the store and onto the sizzling sidewalk. She grabbed Smoky's hand. Smoky jerked it back quickly. Peridot shrugged, she looked inside her purse for her keys, shuffling through the pockets.

"I can't just fly in over to Los Angeles, are you nuts?" she smacked her lips. "Sorry, no. I'll watch it from whatever channel it's on." she shrugged. As she approached her car, Smoky got to the the other side of the car and she found her keys and thrusted them inside the keyhole.

"Ugh, yeah, okay...huh?"

"What?"

"Gotta go, break's up. Deuces, Per."

"Oh, bye."


End file.
